


Anniversary

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [12]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marci's got the perfect celebration planned for her and Dani's anniversary.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



Marci smiled as she scattered rose petals over the bed, before uncorking Dani’s favourite wine, allowing it to breathe.

Not that Marci could tell the difference, and she wasn’t sure that Dani could either, but she would do anything to make Dani happy.

Marci made sure that her stockings were pulled up, and she adjusted her bra so that it wasn’t cutting into her. She really hoped it would be worth the discomfort when Dani saw her.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Patience was not one of her virtues.

Over an hour later, Marci heard the front door open over the dull roar of the tv, and she hurried to switch it off as she got into position.

Lying back on the bed, she propped herself up on one elbow as she angled her leg so that it showed off her lingerie in all its glory. Royal purple lace, and stockings so sheer that it was like she’d covered her legs in a layer of purple sparkles.

Dani was hunched over when she wandered into the bedroom, her eyes half-closed, and she dropped her bags by the door before looking up at the bed.

The gasp made it all worth it, and Marci blew Dani a kiss as she stood fluttering her eyelashes in disbelief.

“Wow.” Dani dragged her eyes over Marci, admiring every inch of her tanned skin, and Marci felt like she was standing on the top step of the podium.

“You like what you see?”

“It’s very purple.”

“They didn’t have Repsol Honda orange.” Marci stuck her tongue out, and Dani snorted in laughter, relaxing as she stepped closer.

“You look stunning.” Dani smiled, and Marcia bit at her lip, running her fingers over the lace of her bra cups as Dani’s mouth hung open.

“You’re not going to leave me alone in this big bed, are you?” Marci beckoned Dani to the bed with the crook of her finger, and Dani looked adorable as she stripped out of her team gear, wriggling to get out of her sports bra.

Dani’s smile shone out as she hopped into bed, lying out next to Marci as she got comfy, the plain cotton of her knickers drab compared to Marci’s lacy ones.

The first touch of Dani’s fingers against her skin was electric, and Marci gasped in pleasure, her stomach taut as she held her breath.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“I missed you.” Marci pulled Dani in to for a kiss, the taste of her lip gloss so familiar, and Marci draped her leg over Dani, the stockings sliding against her soft skin.

“I missed you too.”

Dani’s smile made Marci’s heart flutter, and she stroked the side of her face, leaning in for another kiss, more passionate this time, their bodies rubbing together as Dani teased at Marci’s lacy panties.

The feeling of Dani’s warm body beside her had Marci desperate for more, and she arched her body against Dani’s thigh, pulling her closer until Dani was lying on top of her.

Marci deepened the kiss as Dani’s fingers slid inside her bra, her thumb brushing over her sensitive nipples and making her gasp. Dani smiled before moving lower, her lips like fire as she trailed kissed down Marci’s tanned body, and Marci stroked her hair, encouraging her as she hovered around her belly button.

“I want you.” Marci spread her legs wider, and Dani hooked her fingers around the elastic of her panties, looking up at her with big eyes as she started to slide them down.

Marci gasped as Dani’s warm breath ghosted over her most intimate parts, and she whined when Dani sat back.

“You look gorgeous like this, all wet and waiting for me.” Dani’s fingers brushed over her thighs, but it wasn’t enough, she wanted everything that Dani’s talented tongue had to offer.

“It’s you, you’re just too sexy.” Marci reached down, her fingers hovering at the top of her thighs as Dani’s eyes went wide. “I want you to sit on my face.”

Marci stuck her tongue out, and Dani nodded eagerly, her smile shining out as she rushed to take her knickers off. But none of that mattered now, all Marci wanted was to please her girlfriend.

Shuffling down on the bed, Marci smiled as Dani hopped on to her face as though she was switching bikes, hovering just out of reach as she settled into position. It was a stretch, but it was worth it.

Lapping at Dani’s moist lips, Marci gasped as the taste hit her tongue, salty with sweat and yet sweet, and she delighted in the moans that Dani made, the noises making her wetter as Dani’s tongue found her clit.

Marci groaned in pleasure, spreading her legs wider so that Dani’s fingers could tease at her hole, playing with her wetness as Dani’s breathless moans vibrated against her.

She could taste Dani’s excitement growing, her wetness smothered around her mouth, and Marci let her tongue tease at Dani’s hole, waiting until was pushing back against her face before sliding her tongue inside her.

The taste, the warmth, the intimacy, it was all that Marci wanted, all that she longed for.

Marci could feel her body tensing, the heat growing between her legs, and she whimpered in frustration, the need to come overwhelming. Dani’s finger pressed inside her, and that was all that it took to leave Marci breathless, shuddering in pleasure as she felt Dani’s muscles tense around her tongue.

Licking her lips, Marcia waited until Dani rolled off her, both of them giggling as they caught their breath, and Marci kissed at Dani’s knee, making her smile as she cuddled in.

“Feel good?”

“That tongue of yours is amazing.”

“I aim to please.” Marci winked at Dani, her cheeks flushed pink from her climax, and Marci knew exactly what Dani would want after some mind-blowing sex. “I have another surprise for you.”

Marci hung off the edge of the bed, retrieving the gift from the bedside table.

“Is that sushi, in a heart-shaped box?”

“Yes, and your favourite wine.” Marci stuck her tongue out, cackling in laughter as Dani licked her lips. “Happy anniversary.”

“I can’t believe it’s been a year already.”

“Get ready for many more years to come, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
